1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to material handling equipment and, more particularly, to a dual-piston pump or the like having hopper and transfer assemblies that are movable from the use position to a cleaning position to facilitate clean-up of the pump.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Food processors often make use of large-pumps for pumping and/or portioning of comestible products such as meat or vegetables. One class of food pump of this character which has achieved substantial commercial success is the twin piston food pumps commercialized by Marlen Research Corporation of Overland Park, Kans. Exemplary pumps of this type are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,653 which is incorporated by reference herein.
Piston-type pumps normally include a hopper in which the comestible product is stored prior to being fed to the pump. Such hoppers are spaced above the pump and communicate with a pump chamber via a transfer assembly supported on the frame of the pump between the pump chamber and the hopper. An auger or other similar conveyance mechanism is supported within the transfer assembly, and operates to move the product from the hopper to the pump chamber under a positive force.
While conventional hopper and transfer assembly constructions provide excellent operational characteristics, they can be difficult and time consuming to clean and repair. As can be appreciated, food processors must periodically clean all food-contacting portions of their pumping systems, which necessitates that the interior of the pump chamber and of the hopper and transfer assemblies be accessible for cleaning.